Sailor Moon Orb Saga
by Chou 220
Summary: God I created this awful thing ages ago. Dear god. Ah, well figured I start uploading it.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon©Respective Owners

Sailor Moon Orb Saga&Characters©Chou220

**Orb Sega Sailors Attacks**

**Princess **

Crystal Seal Active!

Crystal Sheild!

Crystal Gaze!

**Dark**

Dark Fear Illusion

Dark soul Slash(weapon)(Sword/sythe thing)

Dark soul Destoryer

**Light**

Light Beam Strike

Light Illusion Smash(weapon)(A double orbed staffed)

Light Gleam Shine

**Ice**

Ice Harsh Winds

Ice Double edge slash(weapon)(double edge sword)

Ice Furry Blizard

**Energy**

Energy Take Down

Energy Crystal Split(Weapon)(Sword, with ribbons and a crystal on top)

Energy Matter Bind

**Sunshine**

Sunshine Flare Kiss

Sunshine Solar Falsh

Shunshine Energy Double Solar Flare(weappons)(A sun Staff)

**Volt**

Volt Elertic Shock

Elertic Smash

Volt Electeric Explosion(weapon)(Thin Sword that has Electric energy flowing through it)

**Death**

Death Reaper Firry Strike(weapon)(sythe)

Death Underworld Snatch

Death Ulminate Wail of Doom

**Rose**

Gurdian Key Scream

Gurdian Time split

Gurdian Time Double Strike(weapon)(staff)

**Waves**

Wave Furry Strike

Wave Tidal Smash

Wave Tidal Dragon(weapon)(Dragon Marked Mirror)

**Heart**

Heart Rage Attack

Heart Rolling Smash

Heart Ulminate Destoryer(weapon)(minture heart staff)

**Holly**

Holl Heaven Split

Holly Death Explosion Strike(weapon)(Long thin Staff Like Comos)

Holly Light Spirit Bonded Strike

**Angel**

Angel Wing Strike

Angel Heaven Ulminate Cris(weapon)(Staff With A Huge Set of Wings)

Angel Crisis Explosion

**Night**

Night Shadow Hold

Night Double Moon Hit

Night Moon Pharse Destoryer(weapon)(moon shaped sword)

**Star**

Star Laser Strike

Star Heaven fall Smash(Weapon)(Star Staff with Ribbons)

Star llusion Brightness

**Laser**

Laser Double Beam Smash

Laser Ulminate Hyper Beam Smash(weapon)(Thin sword with an extermely sharp end)

Laser Blind Strike

**faith**

Faith Ulminate Destiny Time Current(weapon)(staff)

Faith Spirit Encolsement

Faith Destiny tide

**Black Raven**

Black Prey Stab

**Redclaw**

Claw Slash Strike

**Dark Crystal **

Crystal Hurricane

**AngelDaze**

**Angel Wing feather Strike**


	2. Rose of a Guardian

*Please note, since I created this awful thing years ago, I do not recall the order this was meant to be in. Sorry.*

It was a clear and sunny day as Trisha was walking to the park with Rini and Hortu. Rini asked Trisha,

"Did you have anyone else in that time place besides, me, the scouts, mother and father, and you?"

"It was a sad place and lonely. I think that no one really wanted to guard a place like that. I just happened to get that job. I would say that no one else would come."

"But isn't that lonely?"

Trisha smiled as she went on, "Yeah, I guess. It never really brother me. I was a lonely girl growing up."

Rini nodded. They finally made it to the park as the girls went to play. Trisha sad a bit as she said to herself.

"There were other people, but I rather forget that part of my life for now. I did do one good thing though..."

Meanwhile back in the castle the queen smiled.

Angeldaze stepped up as she asked, "With all good respect my queen. When can we actually try to capture what we want?" The queen eyes narrowed at her as she snapped, "How dare you! Never mind though.. I say we wait until they are all driven out. You shall wait than. understand? Meanwhile, just start destroying wherever you feel strange energy."

The servants left. Angeldaze hated that fact that they were in hiding.

Black Raven said, "I will go take this one."

Before anyone could argue she left.

Meanwhile back at the park Hortu and Rini were still playing. Trisha let her mind drift to the past. That one good thing, she hoped that she could go back to that.

A girl slowly walked up to Trisha and said, "I know something in the secret past to unlock the doors."

Trisha eyes widened as she thought, "Only one person would know that! It had to be!"

Trisha slowly turned and gasped, "Rose!"

Rini and Hortu came over and asked, "Who is Rose?"

Rose was about to say something when Trisha quickly answered, "She is my cousin." Rose said, "Yeah, cousin."

Rini said, "You never told me that you had a cousin and you tell me everything!"

Trisha answered, "It has been so long since I seen her that is why I haven't mentioned her."

Hortu smiled. Trisha and the girls headed back.

Rini and Hortu went ahead as Rose asked, "So, knew I was coming?"

Trisha nodded. Rose asked, "How come you didn't say who I truly was?"

Trisha sighed as she said, "She hasn't came yet has she than?"

Rose nodded. Trisha went on, "That is why. When she comes I can relive who you truly are, I promise."

Rose nodded.

Suddenly they heard a scream. They rushed over and saw a person holding another person by the throat.

Trisha said. "That is Black Raven! She must sense some strange energy patterns here."

Rini and Hortu quickly transformed. Rose and Pluto did the same thing.

Black Raven turned as she snapped, "Great!"

Guardian stepped out as she said, "I am Sailor Guardian! I shall punish you!"

Black Raven yelled out, "Black Prey Stab!"

They managed to dodge but Black Raven sent out another attack quickly.

Sailor Guardian yelled, "Guardian Key Scream!"

The two attacks canceled each other out.

Black Raven was about to launch another attack when she heard the queen's voice, "Enough. We found a new scout. Return." Black Raven disappeared. The scouts were left in confusion.


	3. The Dark has Arrived

It was a bright and lonely night as a women was walking in the cold streets alone. She didn't care where she was going just as long as she could get away from everything. She hated the world and everything in it. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. The girl followed to where the explosion was. When she reached it, her eyes widened. There was a monster there holding something shinny from the girl on the floor. The monster turned its head as it looked right at her. The girl froze, she shouldn't be here. The monster was aiming right towards her, but at the last moment a bright glowed came from her chest. The monster stopped short. The girl seemed to know what to do as the crystal broke.

Another girl came out as she yelled, "Crystal Shield!"

With a barrier came and stood there.

The girl smiled as she raised her hand and yelled out, "Dark Power Make Up!"

As soon as she said she was engulfed into darkness. The dark seemed to agree with her as the darkness faded she appeared with a different look. She smiled as she knew in her heart that she was a scout and leader of the others as well. She eyed herself with the monster, the monster seemed to be afraid and edge back.

Sailor Dark said coldly, "Lets have fun now shall we?"

The monster just keep edging back to what seemed like a portal.

Sailor Dark raised her hand as she yelled, "Dark Fear Illusion!"

With that a blast of darkness it hit the monster end on. The monster screamed in pain as Sailor Dark smiled coldly. The princess didn't seem happy as Sailor Dark was, she just watched as the monster disappeared and the lady was back to normal. Sailor Dark left as the princess went with her.

The Princess said, "Dark we have to find the others at once, it is urgent that we do."

Sailor Dark nodded.

The Princess held up her hands as she yelled, "Crystal Gaze!"

With that the crystal shined brightly as it showed the face of the next scout.

Sailor Dark said, "So, that is the next one huh?"

The princess nodded. Suddenly she went back into the crystal she broke out of.

Sailor Dark asked," What is wrong?"

The crystal shined as the princess said, "I will be in the crystal until I can get all my powers back. Until then I have to guide you from here. Next stop Tokyo."

With that they disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Death has a Name

It was a dark and cloudy day as all the scouts were having a meeting at Raye's temple. Raye said,

"Ok, Faith can you explain, why did awake alone?"

Faith stared out the window as she began," I guess it was because I felt like I had a duty somewhere out there. I also felt that I belonged somewhere else. Then one day this strange monster appeared. I had the urge to fight, but I didn't know if I could fight back. Suddenly a tiny voice came to me. It told me that I had power hidden inside me. I had to let it out. Suddenly my forehead felt hot, then I transformed. The memories came back to me after that. Then I came here. I gave the message to Pluto."

Everyone turned to Trisha.

Trisha answered, "Yeah, I got that message, but I didn't understand it at that time Faith." Faith quickly said, "I'm sorry, guess I should have made it more clear."

Meanwhile back at the castle the queen had a new plan.

"Angeldaze, all of my warriors come."

All the warriors came.

Dark Crystal went on, "I do not want you to bring the scouts to me, I want you to drive them out."

Black Raven asked, "But why?"

Dark Crystal went on, "You all failed me to bring them here. Also this would be a perfect time to see their strengths and weakness. The warrior that I have en-crystallized come forth as well."

The crystal broke as the warrior nodded with the new orders.

Back at the temple Dark yelled out, "Crystal Gaze!"

A face that was shadowed appeared.

Dark snapped, "Ok, how are we to find a face that we can't see?"

Holly laughed.

Light asked, "Can't we feel some kind of feel of their power?"

Energy confused asked what do you mean feel their power?"

Faith answered," I think Light is right, we can some what."

The princess answered, "Your all right. You can sense their power in some sense. That should lead you to her. By the way the scout that we are looking for, her name is Death."

Meanwhile outside on the roof Ice said to herself," So, Death is it? Strange. I though that she would be last because of her power."

With that she went off in to the day.

Rini sighed as she wished to herself, "I wish this day was brighter."

Hortu came up and asked, "What is wrong?"

Rini pulled her self away from the window as she answered," It just to gloomily today." Hortu nodded.

The door opened as the teacher said, "Ok, would everyone take their seats."

Everyone sat down as they waited for the teacher to go on.

The teacher said, "Now class. We have a new student today. Her name is... huh?"

The student looked at the teacher and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The teacher lend over and whispered, "This is your name?"

The student nodded. The teacher went on, "Anyhow, I would like to introduce, Death. Please be kind to her."

Everyone was in shock and silence.

The teacher said, "Death, sit behind Hortu."

Death nodded as she walked towards the seat behind her. Hortu suddenly felt a slight jump inside of her. She couldn't explain it. Soon it was lunch. Rini and Hortu sat by their usual spot.

Rini asked Hortu, "You seemed like you are disturbed by something, what is it?"

Hortu answered, "That new girl. There is something about her that I felt, but I can't explain it."

Rini puzzled said, "Lets go over and hang with her."

They nodded as they made their way towards her.

Rini said, "Hello."

Death looked up and answered, "Yes?"

Hortu replied, "We want to be your friend.."

Death said, "Let me save you the time. I don't need or want friends, so leave me. Just like everyone else has."

They were both shocked when suddenly they heard screaming. They both turned and gasped as they saw Black Raven. She smiled as she looked right at Hortu.

She laughed as she said," I want you to come with me, scout."

Hortu gave Rini a signal as she nodded. Rini ran off with Death in a corner.

Death snapped, "What are you doing?"

Rini picked something out of her skirt as she yelled, "Double Moon Crisis Power, Makeup!"

Death stood back as she saw her transform.

Once she was done she yelled, "Lunar Ball Kitty Magic!"

The ball transformed into a look a like Diana. It blink than ran off.

Death gasped, "What is going on here?!"

Rini said, "I'll explain everything later. promise."

With that she went in the middle of those two and said, "I am Sailor Mini Moon! I will not allow you to have her."

Black Raven yelled, "Black Prey Stab!"

Hortu ran off behind the bushes.

Rini yelled, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The two attacks caused an explosion as they both flew back.

Hortu yelled, "Sailor Saturn Power, Makeup!"

Hortu saw Death just stare as she said, "I have to go help. You'll be safe here."

With that she was off. Meanwhile the kitty found the others and was leading them to Rini and Hortu.

Saturn yelled," Saturn Glaive Surprise!"

Black Raven got knocked back more as she ran turned to Sailor Chibi Moon.

She asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded. Black Raven finally got up and gasped as she saw Saturn and the others were here.

Dark yelled, "Dark Soul Destroyer!"

Black Raven dodged it.

Sailor Light asked, "Who is that other girl?"

Rini answered, "Her name is Death, new."

Sailor Energy gasped, "Death?! That is the name of our next scout!"

Rini and Hortu stared. Sailor Energy notice something else. She poked Sailor Dark. She returned and saw Sailor Ice standing there.

Holly yelled, "Holly Light Bonded Strike!"

This time it managed to grab her and hold her.

Holly yelled, "Hurry up!"

Sailor Ice said," Fine. Ice Harsh Winds!"

Black Raven couldn't dodge it as she froze in place.

Sailor Energy said, "That should do it."

Sailor Ice snapped, "It won't hold."

Death yelled, "What is going on!"

Sailor Ice sighed as she said, "She hasn't awaken yet, has she?"

Holly snapped, "No. We just found her."

Sailor Dark asked," Princess. Who power is like hers?"

The princess said, "Saturn."

Everyone turned to Saturn as she said, "Guess it like before."

Suddenly Black Raven broke out.

Saturn said, "Go, I'll try to get her to wake up."

Everyone nodded as they went to deal with Black Raven.

Saturn said, "Death, do you remember anything about us scouts?"

Death just stared.

Saturn stood there for a moment and said, "Guess, I have to make you remember us."

She walked towards the battle as she stood in the middle of the fight. Black Raven launched a full attack on Saturn. Saturn stood there, not fighting back.

Death suddenly cried out, "Saturn, NO!"

Saturn whispered, "Remember us now?"

Death symbol appeared as she was surrender in her light of power. There was a quick flash of light and then Sailor Death stood there.

Black Raven snapped, "Where you come from?"

Sailor Death stared right at her.

Sailor Moon gasped, "Her eyes are just like Saturn's eyes were before she was a scout." Sailor Death walked a few feet and whispered, "Death Wail Of Doom."

Black Raven laughed as she launched her attack, but screamed as Sailor Death attack went straight threw her attack. Black Raven fell to the floor, badly damaged. She managed to open a portal.

She yelled back, "It is not over."

With that she disappeared. Everyone turned to Sailor Death as she walked over to Saturn.

Saturn smiled as she whispered, "Your back."

She nodded as she everyone was relived. Sailor Ice left as they stood there glad that everything turned out ok.


	5. Faith Comes to the Rescue

**It was a cold, wet and rainy day as Triseha looked out the window as heart felt heavy. Trisha wonder with her gaze how many more scouts are there left? I mean there have to be lots like us, isn't it like that? Her eyes slowly began to drift off fro awhile until she was asleep. She was suddenly taken to a place to where everything was dark and was in ruins. Trisha began to walk around slowly as she inched her way through the ruins streets. She stopped suddenly when she saw a shadow of a person. **

**Trisha confused called out, "Who are you?" **

**The shadow slowly replied, "I am on your side, I will arrive as soon as I can, maybe even tomorrow." **

**Trisha suddenly felt a slight chill come up her spine. She quickly hugged herself while still looking at the shadow with her eyes. **

**Trisha asked, "These ruins, what are they of?" **

**The shadow voice became softer as she quietly said, "Your and my home, and someone else home that you are close to." **

**Trisha looked at the ruins more closely and could make out the remains of her home that she once lived in. She fell to the ground and cried. **

**The shadow walked down to Trisha and replied, "Don't worry, with me here..." **

**Trsiha still crying said softly, "Me, who?" **

**The shadow got up as she walked slowly back to the ruins. **

**She stopped half way as she turned and said, "My name is Faith." **

**Everything slowly began to fade as the only thing standing was Trisha. Trisha suddenly jumped out of her sleep as she felt someone smacked her. Trisha looked in the direction of her smacker and saw that it was Michelle. **

**Michelle asked, "Trisha, are you alright?" **

**Trisha slowly said, "Yeah, I need... to go..." **

**With that she got up and slowly walked out. Michelle stared at her with her sad eyes. **

**Meanwhile the queen called out, "Angeldaze, I want you to enroll in that school, seems to be a major energy reaction there." **

**She nodded as she teleported away. **

**The next day at school Michelle walked up to Dark and calmly said, "Dark, I know you don't really trust us that much, but can you... talk to Trisha?" **

**Dark shocked and confused was about to say something when Energy said, "I'll talk to her." **

**Dark turned and said, "You'll talk to her?" **

**Energy nodded as she walked off. Energy finally found her as she caught up to Trisha and yelled, "Wait, I wanna talk!" **

**Trisha stopped and said, "Yes?"**

**Energy went on, "Michelle is worried about you, so that makes me worried about you, and so is everyone else. So talk." **

**Trisha replied, "It is nothing, I just..." **

**Suddenly there was an explosion. Everyone rushed over, including Trisha. There was smoke everywhere. **

**The teacher quickly put out the fire and yelled out, "Who started this!" **

**The room was silent, but a new girl walked forward and said flatly, "I did it, I wanted you to actually notice me... teach." **

**The teacher went red in the face and shouted, "Dentition!" **

**With that she walked off into the dentition hall. Serena and her friends were gathered as **

**Raye said, "She seems eerie." **

**Light said, "I agree, there is something in her eyes." **

**Trisha said, "Lets just leave it for now, until she actually attacks us." **

**Amar said, "Think that is a good idea?"**

**Rini piped up, "I don't and Hourtu agrees." **

**"Rini!"**

**Rini smiled as she explained that Amar, Michelle, Trisha, all got part-time jobs here, while Rini and Hourtu had no school today. Meanwhile Angeldaze had knock out everyone in the halls and spread a gas that soon everyone would be knocked out. She quickly called on a monster. With that she ended outside. **

**Hourtu suddenly yelled out, "Saturn Power Makeup!" **

**She stood there holding her glaive. **

**Rini confused asked, "Why?" **

**Saturn slowly turned as she saw a person and the monster appear. **

**Angeldaze smiled as she said, "Oh, just my luck. Get me her power orb." **

**Everyone, but Saturn ran into the bushes and transformed. **

**"Mars, Flame Sniper!" It managed only to push the monster back. **

**Saturn yelled, "Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise!" **

**It damaged and pushed the monster back more. **

**Suddenly Pluto heard a small voice say, "I am coming, in time don't worry." **

**Pluto confused yelled, "Pluto Deadly Scream!" **

**It damaged the monster further. **

**The monster yelled out "Binding Of Darkness" **

**With that everyone was surround by a force-field. **

**Angeldaze smiled as she walked up to them ready to get their power orbs. **

**She was about to reach in when she heard, "Faith Destiny Tide!" **

**Suddenly the barrier broke down and froze the monster in place. **

**Sailor Moon yelled, "Starlight Therapy Kiss!" **

**The monster shattered as Angeldaze fled. **

**Pluto turned and asked, "Faith?" **

**Faith nodded as she said, "Hi everyone, hello leader." **

**Dark stunned nodded.**


	6. Light Wins the Day

Author's note- Sorry about the last chapter being in bold. I did not mean for the chapter to be in bold at all. I do not recall clicking on that option or telling it to do that. So once again sorry. But there are times when my mouse pad does seem to have a mind of it own. Thank you for understanding.

It was a bright clear day as a young girl was heading up to a new school. She had just moved to the place and was excited. She was so excited that she ran to the school. Just when she turned the corner she saw another young girl hanging around there.

She slowed down as she asked, "May I help you?"

Dark unaware that she was there snapped, "No."

The girl was rather shocked as she said, "You didn't have to snap at me."

Dark eyed her as she couldn't help but feel something strange about her. She narrowed her eyes, but to her surprise the other girl was afraid of this.

Dark yawned as she was about to walk off when she heard the princess's voice say, "Dark don't. We agree that you would join this school remember? Come on she seems new, join."

Dark hated this and hated the fact that she was forced to go back to another school where she knew she wasn't gonna fit in. She bit her tounge as she walked past the girl. The girl just stood there stunned. Confused at that girl's attudie she walked in. Serena came zooming in as she knew she was late again. Just as she made it in.

Miss H. said, "Class we have two new students today."

Serena suddenly felt like listening to this.

The teacher went on," Their names are Dark and Light. Please choose an empty seat."

They nodded as they walked to the two back seats, which were right across from each other. In the meantime in the corners of the darkness A queen and her minions were plotting. The queen was named Crystal Daze she wanted all the power that she could find, which meant the scouts powers as well.

"Redclaw I want you to take the first mission, use your crystal locators."

She nodded as she left. As soon as she left she used her crystal locator and found out that it was at the high school. She entered by jumping on the roof and waited for the person. It was lunch time and Serena was so happy!

Lita laughed as she asked, "Serena why are you so happy?"

Serena smiled as she replied, "Miss H totally forgot about my lateness that I didn't get in trouble."

Amy laughed.

Meanwhile Light noticed that Dark was alone.

She walked up and asked, "Can I eat lunch with you?"

Dark looked at her and snapped, "Nope, go find someone else to eat with. I like being alone."

Light stunned said, "You don't have to snap at people, then maybe you would make friends! At least one!"

Dark stunned that she back talked said, "What is it to you?"

Light just said, "I can't stand to see people alone when I know that they can make friends if they tried. Really."

Dark just replied, "I was always alone, so I don't see why I need friends now. Really." Light laughed.

Dark asked," What?"

Light answered, "You remind me of someone I loved, but I guess I lost her."

Light blushed. After she said that Dark began to blush. Just when she was going to ask who the person was. Redclaw attacked Molly. The monster sent a light as Molly's orb came out. Redclaw looked at it in disappointment. Serena and the other quickly transformed.

Dark quickly pushed Light out of the way as she yelled, "Dark Power, Makeup!" With that she transformed.

Sailor Moon yelled, "Drop That!"

Redclaw asked, "This? Ahh how sweet you want to protect her. I think not."

Sailor Jupiter yelled, "Jupiter Oak Revolution!"

With her attack was aimed right at Redclaw. She yawned as she dodged it easily. Jupiter was shocked.

Sailor Dark came out and snapped, "Want to play?"

Redclaw looked up and yelled, "Monster Attack her!"

Dark smiled as she powered up her attack. Just when the monster was an inch away she yelled, "Dark Fear Illusion!"

The monster screamed in pain, but wasn't leaving. Redclaw left with the orb on the ground. Light saw it and dived for it. The monster finally saw through the attack and saw Light. Light screamed. Sailor Dark suddenly jumped in the middle and took the blow.

Light scared said, "Why?"

Sailor Dark groaned as she said, "I remember now, It was Light that I loved and she loved me back."

With that Sailor Dark drove the monster back. Light holding the orb cried. As a tear went down her cheek her symbol appeared. Meanwhile the other scouts were trying to defeat the monster.

Light eyes light up as the princess said, "Take your power and will it, for your love will conquer all."

Light stood up and yelled, "Light Power Makeup!" With that she was engulfed into bright light.

As she step out of the light she yelled, "Light Beam Strike!"

The monster screamed as it was destroyed. Light walked over to Molly returned the orb. Sailor Dark badly injured walked over to Light. Sailor Light leaned over and kissed Sailor Dark. Sailor Dark blushed brightly.

Sailor Moon came in and said, "Thank you, I guess we have more sailors to work with now."

Sailor Light said," You do now, and Sailor Dark we all agree to this no matter what." Sailor Dark angry was silent.

Sailor Light laughed as she whispered, "You still the leader, ok? I just knew you wouldn't say it so I did."

Sailor Dark nodded. With that they left. Sailor Moon and the others smiled. The sun set, it was so beautiful.

Dark asked," Now what?"

Light said," Find the others, soon."

The princess came out and said," Crystal Gaze!" With that it showed a new scout and a new day.


	7. New Energy

All of the scouts was at the Raye's temple. Dark was screaming and yelling.

Light finally snapped, "Dark! Would you chill out?"

Dark yelled back, "How can I calm down?!"

Holly was running around with the cats.

Trisha asked Dark, "Who guides you through your missions?"

Dark looked up and said, "The princess that we had on our kingdom, she is within my crystal. Why?"

Trisha replied, "The scouts seem to like a copy in a way of us, but with different powers and different way of life."

Dark stunned said, "I never thought of it that way before Trisha, maybe the princess should explain this and not the scouts."

With that a sudden glow came out from the crystal as the princess came out. The princess opened her eyes as she looked straight at Trisha.

Trisha smiled, as the princess answered, " My, my, Pluto. I thought that I would never see you again...but look I see that you are well."

Trisha replied, " I am fine and I see that you raised your army well."

The princess nodded as she went on, "My scouts grow with power as to your scouts because in a way they model after each other. Dark grows with Sailor Moon, Holly with Sailor Cosmos, and so on."

Serena nodded as she said, "But Cosmos isn't here."

The princess said, " That doesn't matter, she still grows with her."

With that the princess returned to the crystal as she let a faded image come up.

Raye sighed as she said, "Come on, lets go."

They found themselves at the race tracks.

Rini said, "I forgot! Michelle, Amara, and Hoturu are for a runner's program."

Lita said, "Then lets go."

Light agreed and Dark followed with Holly running ahead.

Michelle spotted them and yelled out, "Come in and watch!"

Everyone sat down and watched the races.

The queen was getting angry as she yelled, " Black Raven! You are up and a fair warning for you and the others, IF you fail me, you won't like the answer I give you."

With that she was off. She found herself walking out to the track area.

She stopped as she said, "The scout better be here or my wings are gonna be plucked."

She quietly walked through and found a sit for herself. Hours went by and she still didn't see a new sailor scout. Dark looked over and saw her. She narrowed her eyes and felt that she wasn't right.

Light noticed that she was looking over and asked, "What is up?"

Dark said, "Nothing..."

Light looked away.

Black Raven yawned, she went to the back and yelled, "Monster I summon you."

With a little flash a monster appeared.

She said, "Attack the track area."

The monster nodded as she started attacking, everyone screamed and ran, but energy stayed.

Dark smiled as she said, "Show time."

With that everyone transformed.

Energy stood her ground as she said, "I dunno who you are, but I am not running."

Dark came in and said, "To bad kid."

Energy turned and said, "Excuse me?"

Light said, "Ignore her."

"Dark Soul Destroyer!"

The monster barely dodged it.

Holly said, "It is faster."

Sailor Moon said, "It is all right we can do this."

With that the battle was on, but the monster keep dodging everything they threw. Energy ran from behind and kicked the monster in the back.

The monster snapped, "Why are you fighting?!"

Energy said, "It doesn't matter, if you have powers or not. You fight."

The monster was in rage as it went straight for Energy. Energy was easily dodging and fighting back.

Dark was in shock, as well as the others. Black Raven smiled for the first time.

She came down and yelled," Black Prey Stab!"

Energy got hit as she steadily got up.

Black Raven yelled, "Get her, she has to be the new scout!"

Dark snapped, "What?"

Holly quickly went out ahead and yelled, "Light Spirit Bonded Strike!"

With that the monster was held. Energy was shocked.

Holly looked at her and said, "You are right, it doesn't matter we all fight, either for us or death, go."

With that she ran off to the side and yelled, "Energy Power Makeup!"

With that she turned into a scout!

Black Raven yelled, "Ahh! I knew it."

Energy yelled, "Energy Take Down!"

Saturn yelled out, "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

With those two attacks combined it destroyed the monster and sent Black Raven flying to the back of a wall.

Sailor Moon said, "I can heal you, if you want..."

Black Raven snapped I have a mission, forget it."

With that she teleported away. With that everything was back to normal. Back at the castle the queen was angry and said, "Black Raven, you may no longer take mission alone, until I approve other wise."

Black Raven said, "I know a scout."

The queen getting more angry yelled, " Crystal Hurricane!" With that she was sealed into a crystal and tied to her necklace.

"I don't care about the information, I want them here, to destroy."


	8. The Night she Remembered

There was a full moon and the bright stars were shinning. The night was silent as a shadowy figure came into town. The next day Faith was walking to the mall to get a few things as her mind wonder to where are the other scouts could be? Without noticing where she was going.

Suddenly she heard a voice said, "Ouch!"

Faith looked down as she saw another girl's face.

She quickly said, "I am so sorry, but I wasn't paying attention."

The girl looked up as she quietly said, "It isn't your fault, I am always ending up like this." Faith confused asked, "Excuse me?"

The girl went on, "Forget it, names Night. What is yours?"

Faith smiled as she answered, "Faith. Do you need directions to somewhere?"

Night replied, "Actually, I really need a place to stay or rent."

Faith smiled again as she said, "I have the perfect place."

Night confused asked, "Where?"

Faith said, "Follow me."

Faith took her to her place, with the other scouts. Faith and Night walked up to the door. Just than it swing opened.

"Oh Faith!"

Faith said, "Energy."

Energy grinned as she said, "I got to run. See you later and later introduce me to that girl." Faith nodded as she let Energy go.

Faith said, "Just wait in the main room."

Night nodded as she did what she was told. Faith walked into the next room as she found Dark.

She hesitated before saying, "Dark, can we have another person rent out the next room?" Dark asked, "Why?"

Faith lips tightened as she went on, "I found a girl who needed a place to stay and I told her this was a perfect place for her to stay. Can she stay?"

Dark gazed at her as she replied, "What about our lifestyle?"

Faith knew she was going to ask that. She replied, "We can keep that how it usually is. She won't be in the way, I promise."

Dark thought for a few moments as she replied, "I am the leader. Whatever I say goes. I say...ok, but she has to stay out of the way of our business."

Faith nodded as she return to the main room. Night was looking out of the window.

Faith said, "You can stay."

Night answered without turning replied, "I thank you Faith. I don't take up much space, if that is what you are worried about."

Faith replied, "No. I am not worried about anything, honest."

Night nodded.

Faith said, "Me and Dark have to go somewhere. You will be ok here alone?"

Night nodded.

With that Night and Faith left for Raye's temple for another meeting.

Raye said, "So what have we gathered?"

Trisha replied, "The new enemies are after only us scouts."

Michelle replied, "They want our orbs in which holds our power core."

Amara replied, "They will do anything to get it, even death."

Death replied, "But we are unaware of their form of plan and attacks."

Ice replied, "Their attacks forms have change. They are now doing random attack where they feel an energy force."

Light replied, "The queen we are also unsure what she what to do with the orbs. Once taken from us."

Holly replied, "I guess we have no choice but to drag on to wait for their attacks."

Serena nodded but said, "I still think that it is a waste to wait."

Mako laughed as she said, "This coming from Serena's mouth?"

Mina grinned as she said, "Yep. Isn't it a surprise?"

Amy joined in, "Sure is."

Energy asked, "So, the question is what do we do now?"

Holly answered, "Wait, like we always do."

Meanwhile back at the house Night stared out of the window as she said to herself,

"Why, can't I remember who my parents are? I can't even remember where I was born.."

Night knew that in her heart that something inside of her was hidden, she couldn't explain it. She sighed as she got her jacket and left to go into the night. That she knew she belonged. That night everyone arrived back.

Holly ran in first and asked, "Where did that new person go to? I wanted to meet her.." Faith mumbled, "I don't know."

Light suddenly said, "What if something happened to her?"

Dark was about to say something when suddenly there was a huge explosion outside. Holly and everyone ran outside to meet Serena and the others.

Faith gasped, "That is Night!"

Serena said, "It doesn't matter. Lets go."

With that everyone transformed.

Angeldaze snapped, "Hand over that girl at once!"

Night yelled back, "Why in the world should I do that?"

Angeldaze was getting angry as she yelled out, "Angel Wing Feather Attack!"

Night just stood there.

"Ice Fury Blizzard!"

Angeldaze's attack was frozen solid.

She turned as she mumbled, "Great the annoying scouts.."

Sailor Dark snapped, "How Dare you! Dark Fear Illusion!"

Angeldze screamed as she grabbed her head.

Sailor Dark said, "That should hold for a bit."

Sailor Moon ran over to Night and asked, "What happened?"

Night said, "That lady came out of nowhere and attacked us, she mentioned something about power orbs."

Sailor Moon answered, "Get you and her out of here at once."

Night nodded as she did what she was told.

Angeldaze finally broke out of it as she snapped, "You all will pay for this! Angel Wing Feather Attack!"

The scouts managed to dodge that attack. Night watched in shock. She thought that this was somehow familiar.

Sailor Moon yelled out, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Night eyes widened as she swore she saw some what shaped moons in that attack.

Night suddenly felt a surge of power inside of her as she yelled out, "Night Power, Makeup!"

Angeldaze was to busy fighting the other scouts to notice that she transformed.

She walked up and yelled, "Angeldaze, I remember you and the others. Now face me!" Angeldaze stopped and turned.

She stared at her and snapped, "When did you come here?"

Night replied, "It doesn't matter, does it? Now eat this! Night Double Moon Hit!" Angeldaze screamed as it hurt her badly.

She quickly opened a portal and left.

Death said, "Well now. We found a scout that was right under our nose."

Faith asked, "Did you know?"

Night looked at them as she replied, "No. I only knew that I belong somewhere, not sure where. Now I can actually remember my parents and my life. Before then everything was a blur to me."

Rini said, "Welcome to the team."

Night nodded as they walked off into the night.


	9. The Child of Power

It was a bright sunny day as the outers made their way up to the temple.

Amara asked, "Sure this is a good idea? It isn't my style."

Michelle laughed as she replied, "Yeah I am sure, anyhow Trisha left us to do this anyhow."

Amara said, "Just like her too."

With that they walked up the stairs in silent. Dark was hanging around at the temple with the others.

Light snapped, "Dark aren't are you coming down!"

Dark yelled back, "I don't have to! Plus the princess can answer any of those stupid questions."

Just when she was about to yell again she saw the outers coming this way. Michelle

stopped short.

Hourtu confused asked, "Michelle?"

Amara said, "Hush, now."

Light was the first to make the move.

She said, "Hello, I am Light and you are?"

Raye has just stepped out of the temple when she spotted them.

She gasped, "Guys?!"

Serena poked her head out and gasped, "Rini?"

Rini laughed as she replied, "Missed me huh? mom."

Dark snapped, "Mom?'

Light snapped back, "Be nice."

Amara asked, "Who are they?"

Serena said, "New scouts."

Raye sighed as she nodded. Everyone join back into the temple. Dark drop down from the tree and left.

Lita said, "Umm... your..."

Light said, "It is quite all right. She does what she wants."

Serena finally noticed that Trisha wasn't there.

She asked, "Where is Trisha?"

Michelle said, "She had things to do, wouldn't tell what they were."

Dark was walking near the temple when she stopped and said, "Hello Pluto, I thought that you wouldn't be here."

Trisha replied, "You know me that well? Sad and yet you know I don't back down from anything."

Dark laughed as she went on, "So, then you know why we are all here, then?"

Trisha nodded.

Trisha walked past her as she said, "Dark I know you and I know that love you have with light is confusing, but hang in there."

Dark was silent for a long time as she finally turned around and join them.

Light said, "Ok, all we know is that they want those power orbs."

Serena asked, "What are they?"

Trisha jumped in, "Power storage, people who have them have unlimited power and courage in them."

Mina said, "Then it is like our star seeds?"

Dark jumped in and said, "In a way, but not to be confused by those."

Meanwhile in the darkness the Queen said, "Redclaw, you go. It is somewhere in an adpotation center."

With that she left.

Dark said, "Ok, princess show us where the scout is."

The crystal glowed as it showed an area.

Rini said, "I know where that is!"

Light said, "By all means show us where."

With that they headed out, but when they got there Dark jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she said, "An adpotation center?"

Light confused said, "I am with Dark, are you sure?"

Rini nodded.

Trisha said, "Yes this is the place I have seen Rini and Houtru play here with the other kids."

Raye said, "Lets go in."

With that they walked in quietly. Suddenly out of no where a girl came out and spotted them.

She asked, "Can I help you?"

Mina quickly said, "Yes!"

Amy and everyone stared at her.

The lady asked, "Is there someone special you are looking for?"

Dark suddenly said, "Holly."

The lady nodded as she looked down her list.

She smiled as she said, "This way."

Everyone followed as they were lead to a place where all the kids were.

As soon as they had entered a kid saw Dark and ran up to her and yelled, "Darky!"

Dark said, "What the heck?!"

Everyone was stunned.

Outside Redclaw was walking around as she yelled, "Monster come forth."

With that the monster was attacking.

The lady got knocked back as Redclaw said, "I want the child scout."

Holly held on to Dark as the others quickly transformed and said, "You have to get through us first."

Redclaw said, "Gladly."

With that the battle was on, but one slight problem Dark couldn't attack because Holly was hanging on her.

Dark yelled, "GET OFF WILL YOU!"

Holly started to cry.

"Light Beam Strike!"

With that it only caused the monster to go backwards.

Light screamed, "Dark we need you!"

Dark snapped, "Tell that to Holly because she isn't letting go at all!"

Redclaw heard that as she made her way towards them.

Dark saw her coming and snapped, "Holly if you are a scout transform already, will you! If you don't we are going to die!"

Upon hearing that word she screamed and a light engulfed her and Dark.

Dark asked, "What is happening here?"

Holly smiled as she said, "It will be alright, I can fight back now. Holly Power Makeup!"

With that the light went back away from Dark and back to Holly as she transformed into an adult? Dark went in shock.

Sailor Holly opened her eyes as she said, "It ends now, Heaven Holly Split!"

With that the sailors got out of the way as the monster vanished and Redclaw disappeared as well.

The scouts came together and when they did Holly explained, "Dark I may seem like a pest, but I am not really, I have two forms and this is my form that I can fight in and do well in, Sorry about the small form, but you will have to deal with me until then..."

With that she went back to her other form and hanged onto Dark.

Dark yelled, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!"

Serena laughed as they all headed in their separate ways.


	10. Brightening up the Day

It was a bright and clear day as Waves and Energy was in the park. Waves still haven't gotten over the fact that an enemy has killed her boyfriend, Andy. Energy was going to try to comfort her, but she didn't know what to say to her. Even if she did say something, it wouldn't have come out right. They sat in silence. Energy suddenly had a great idea. She jumped up and looked Waves straight into her eyes.

Waved snapped, "What is it?"

Energy said, "Remember you like art?"

Waves not getting the point angrily snapped, "So, what is your point?"

Energy replied, " If we go look at the artworks, I bet that would make you feel better. Isn't that right?"

Waves looked away as she could remember Andy telling her that she would be famous for something. Waves finally nodded as she was dragged away by Energy. Energy was amazed with all the artworks as Waves found her self by Michelle works. She kept her eyes on one piece. The Golden One.

A girl beside Waves said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Waves turned to the person as she replied, "Yeah. I been.... What is your name?"

The girl laughed.

Waves confused asked, "What did I say?"

The girl said, "Sorry. I just thought how rude I was being. Names Sunshine. Yours?" Waves answered, "Waves. That is Energy over there. She dragged me here."

Sunshine asked, "So, you don't like coming alone?"

Waves replied, "No, it is just I lost someone important to me... I loved him.."

Sunshine said, "I am sorry. Here you need this more than I do."

She reached into her pocket as she pulled out a smiling sun with glasses. She handed it to Waves.

She said, "It is a good luck charm. Have it."

With that Sunshine walked off.

Energy came over and asked, "Who was that?"

Waves answered, "It doesn't matter. I feel better. Thanks Energy."

With that they left.

Meanwhile the queen said, "I want someone to attack an old temple to get their attention." Redclaw stepped forward. "I'll do it."

The queen said, "Fine. Remember we are dragging the scouts out, not killing them yet."

She nodded and left.

Meanwhile Waves headed for home as Energy walked around more. Energy was walking when she spotted the girl that Waves had talked to.

She walked over and asked, "Excuse me, What is your name?"

The girl turned as she replied, "Sunshine. Hey you were with Waves, right?"

Energy nodded as she said, "Names Energy."

Sunshine asked, "Did you know that Waves lost someone?"

Energy slightly nodded as she said, "I figure she lost something that was important, but I never knew it was a person. Shame."

Sunshine nodded. Energy said, "Hey! Want to meet my other friends?"

Sunshine said, "Sure, they won't mind would they?"

Energy said, "Of course not."

With that they headed to the temple.

Meanwhile at the temple the scouts were in a fight.

Redclaw snapped, "Show me the other scouts that you have collected at once!"

Saturn yelled back, "We don't know what you are talking about!"

Redclaw replied, "You must know. You keep finding them before we do. Show me!" Sailor Neptune said, "We honestly don't know what you are talking about! The scouts come at random!"

Redclaw snapped, "Is that so? Than I will just have to find her my self."

Energy froze as she heard the voices of her friends in trouble.

Sunshine asked, "Hey, you ok?"

Energy quickly said, "I have to take care of something, can you please wait here?" Sunshine confused replied, "I guess I could do that.."

Energy smiled as she said, "Thank you."

With that Energy rushed off.

Meanwhile back at the temple Redclaw launched an attack.

Sailor Mercury yelled, "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

With the two attacks combined it caused such a great distraction that Energy had time to transform.

Energy quickly yelled out, "Energy Take Down!"

It managed to hurt her, but not completely destroy her.

Redclaw turned as she snapped, "What is this? A sailor get together!"

Sunshine felt that she had to go up there, but she couldn't explain it. She just knew that she had to and do it now. She quickly ran up the stairs. She froze at the top as she saw the sailor scouts under attack. Redclaw launched an attack right at Sailor Energy! Sunshine quickly moved towards her. She made it in time as the attack sent her flying.

Sailor Energy yelled, "No!"

Waved yelled out, "Wave Furry Strike!"

It sent Redclaw flying and out of the way for now.

Sailor Energy quickly went over to Sunshine.

Sunshine slowly said, "Are you ok miss?"

Sailor Energy replied, "I thought that I told you to wait down by the stairs, Sunshine." Sunshine replied, "Sorry Energy."

Her eyes closed as she went numb.

Redclaw suddenly came back.

Sailor Energy snapped, "Now you did it, Energy Take Down!"

Waves joined in, "Wave Tidal Smash!"

Redclaw yelled out, "Claw Slash Strike!"

The three attacks collided with each other as they caused a huge explosion.

Meanwhile Sunshine felt her whole body was light and asleep.

A voice came out calling to Sunshine, "Sunshine, Please you need to remember your power. You need to be reborn.."

Sunshine symbol appeared as it glowed brightly.

She slowly opened her eyes as she whispered, "Sunshine Power Makeup!"

Once she was done transforming she looked around as she saw all the scouts were in trouble.

She raised her hands as she yelled, "Solar Flash!"

A bright suddenly appeared as it blinded Redclaw.

Dark quickly yelled out, "Dark Soul Destroyer!"

Redclaw was sent flying, but before she could hit the wall she created a portal and disappeared.

Sailor Energy slowly got up as she said, "Hey, guess you are one of us now, huh?" Sunshine smiled as she said, "Yeah looks like it."


	11. Ice Storm

It was a misty and unclear day as a young girl was walking alone. She didn't have friends, nor did she want them. The wind was blowing hard and it felt like an icy touch that no one could escape. She had an heart that seemed to be ice and yet no one dared to make a move to win her over or to bind a friendship.

It was the next day at school the teacher said, "Now, everyone we have another new student today. Her name is Ice."

Dark propped her head up at the mention of that name. Light and Energy noticed that and was curious on why she did that.

Ice was about to go to the empty seat, when the teacher said, "Why don't you tell us about you, just a bit."

Ice stopped and replied, "There is nothing to tell, but I am alone and shall always be that. So don't try to make a move."

Everyone was in shock on hearing that. With that she walked to her seat and sat down. Dark couldn't help herself when she turned slightly to look at her again, but to her surprise Ice was already staring at her. Light and Energy was shock to see these.

Later that day at lunch Light asked, "What was the deal with staring at that new girl? Do you..."

Light began to blush.

Dark snapped, "NO! I felt a strange connection between her, and don't worry you are my only Light through everything."

Light blushed deeper.

Energy said, "Whatever the case is, we have to ask."

Dark nodded as she was about to do it when Serena walked over and said, "What is up?" Dark stopped and looked up at her.

Serena confused said, "What?"

Light laughed as she said, "Nothing."

Energy replied, "Yay, nothing really."

Lita and the others joined her and said, "Notice the new girl?"

Dark said, "How can you not?"

Raye said, "I sense something strange and hidden in her, it is rather hard to explain." Serena said, "Really? I don't."

Mina laughed as she replied," You never notice that stuff Serena, just leave it to Raye." Dark got up and started to walk away when Light asked, "Where are you going."

Dark answered, "You'll find me Light, the others won't."

With that she contuntie to walk away. The others just watched her walk away. Dark stopped when she was at the roof. She quickly jumped up and landed right. She slowly turned to watch the sky.

Dark gently closed her eyes, as she heard the princess voice come out, "Dark, why are you alone?"

Dark replied, "I need to be, Light understands this."

The princess went on, "But does the others?"

Dark choose to ignore that questions, she hated those questions.

The princess laughed as she decided to ask something else. "Who is the new girl?"

Dark laughed at the question. She couldn't help it for some strange reason.

Dark finally said, "Her name is Ice, why?"

The princess nearly screamed out loud.

Dark snapped, "What the heck?!"

The princess said, "She is the next scout! The rival of you!"

Dark nearly fell over the roof as she gasped, "What?!"

The princess went on, "You and her, well rather she had something against you, couldn't tell what it was. Could be many reasons, really, but the main thing was that you were the leader that I have choose. I guess she was dead set to be leader. After that she isolated herself away from everybody, even to me. I felt sorry for her and with that the more the people cared the more angry she had. Strange that ticked her off."

Dark asked, "What did I do that irritate her so bad beside be leader?"

The princess sighed as she went on, "I really can't say because she could have many reasons for hating you. I guess that...she had those reasons and wouldn't spill them."

Dark quickly jumped down and was about to turn when Ice and her was staring straight at each other. Ice looked up at her and her gaze was piercing, yet smooth. Dark felt everything in her freeze. Ice couldn't feel anything special, so she walked right past her. Dark sighed as she made her way back. Energy saw her coming when she was about to ask, but suddenly a black portal appeared.

From within the portal, Angeldaze came out and yelled, "Find any scouts and make them give us their power."

The monster suddenly on a rampage.

With that everyone transformed. "Jupiter Oak Revolution!"

Angeldaze jumped out of the way.

Venus yelled, Venus Love Chain encircle!"

It managed to tangle her as Dark went after the monster.

The monster was locked on to Ice.

Dark yelled, "Dark Soul Destroyer!"

It managed to damage the monster, barely.

Ice suddenly felt a sudden chill as she could feel that something was in her.

Dark yelled, "Ice maybe we could battle each other?"

Ice suddenly yelled, "Ice Power Makeup!"

After she was done transforming she said, "I have had enough, time to end and freeze everything that is a waste. Ice Furry Blizzard!"

With that everyone that was evil was frozen.

Sailor Moon yelled, "Starlight Theory Kiss!"

With that everyone was broken into many pieces, expect Angeldaze, she escaped.

Dark said, "So?"

Ice snapped, "I will help in the quest, nothing else, everything else I am on my own." With that she walked off into the sunset.


	12. Volt Strikes Twice

In the dark castle of Dark Crystal the warriors were discussing the matters.

Angeldaze said, "I still don't see why we have to drive the scouts out in the first place.." Black Raven snapped, "Because it is the queen's orders, why else?"

Redclaw snapped, "We don't have to question her odors!"

The queen appeared as she said, "You are all right. I have a new plan. I want them all driven out so I can get their ulminate weapons in one place and then take them away forever. Now anyone go, but I didn't except Death to be here so soon. One draw back."

Meanwhile back on Earth it was a stormy and lighting day. Everyone once again was at Raye's temple.

Raye looked outside the temple as she asked, "Is it just me or is it the weather acting up with all theses disturbs?"

Michelle answered, "I believe it does. The sea has been acting weird."

Amara replied, "The wind also has been stress lately."

Dark asked, "Then what does this all means?"

Death answered, "Something is coming. I am not sure what though."

Hortu replied, "I felt something too, couldn't place it though."

Light asked, "Princess, what are they up to?"

The princess answered, "I really don't know. They changed their ways, by now I figure they would have maybe got one of us..."

Trisha replied, "We have no choice, but to wait it out."

Serena replied, "I don't like that plan.."

Amy piped up, "I agree."

Mina and Mako piped up, "We don't care, just as long as we can fight back."

"Then everyone agreed? We wait it out?"

Energy turned and gasped, "Ice, I thought..."

Ice snapped, "It not what you all think."

Dark asked, "Then what is it?"

Ice glared at Dark as she snapped," Things are getting too dangerous! I decided that I am now going to be with you at all times, just be on the safe side."

Light said, "Good. Now we have everybody together."

After the meeting all the girl went to the school.

The teacher said, "Students, we have a new girl. Her name is Volt."

Volt entered as she said, "Hello. I am glad to be here."

The teacher told her to find any seat that was available. She choose a seat in the back. Finally it was lunch time. Serena meet her friends in the back of the school.

Mina asked, "So, what you think of the new girl?"

Serena replied, "Didn't notice anything strange, if that was what you meant."

Mina grinned as she replied, "You got me."

Mako said, "I'll go talk to her."

Dark snapped, "Sure you should?"

Mako replied, "We all can't hide from her, forever. Plus I know that feeling feels like. I don't want her to feel like that just because we have no reasons at all not to approach her."

Light said, "I think that is a great idea."

Mako walked over and said, "Hi, names Mako."

The girl replied, "Names Volt. Your in my class, right?"

Mako nodded as she asked, "What are you staring at?"

Volt hesitated for a second as she replied, "The lighting, I like to watch the lighting. Somehow it calms me."

Mako replied, "I don't find that weird, if that is what you are worried about, Volt."

Volt smiled. Mako grinned back. Suddenly every glass broke in the school's building. Mako and Volt went out of the way.

Volt snapped, "Who in the hell did that?"

Redclaw laughed as she replied, "Me, names Redclaw. I found a strange energy reading here. Are you it?"

Volt snapped, "I don't know and I don't care!"

Mako yelled, "Go in the back, I can take care of her."

Volt nodded as she went into the back.

Redclaw yelled, "Claw Slash Strike!"

Mako dodged as much as she could as the others transformed before anyone could see them.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Redclaw screamed as it only managed to hit her arm.

She turned and glared at the scouts.

Mako quickly transformed.

Redclaw looked back as she gasped, "Where did you come from?!"

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!"

Redclaw managed to dodge it.

Volt watching all of this had a sudden urge to join, but how?

Suddenly she heard a voice yell out, "Lighting is in you!"

Volt saw the lighting strike outside as she whisper, "Sailor Volt Power, Makeup!"

Ice turned and yelled, "Make room!"

Everyone was confused, but did what Ice said.

Volt yelled, "Volt Electric Shock!"

Redclaw was surrounded in lighting as it caused her to be thrown out of the building.

Sailor Jupiter said, "Nice."

Volt stared at the shattered windows.

Sailor Moon started to walk up, but than Dark walked up and said, "Welcome to the team, Volt."

Volt nodded and smiled.


	13. Waves Splashing onto the Action

It was a cloudy day as it began to pour. A young girl was outside in the rain laughing.

The guy laughed as he said, "I have to admit Wave, it is fun."

Wave smiled as she said, "I told you! You need to relax more."

He grinned. He had to agree with her on this. He been working hard lately. Soon it began to pour harder and in the distant you could hear thunder.

The guy yelled, "That is our cue, Wave."

Wave said, "I guess so. To bad. Ok, we will go in Andy."

It was morning soon after that. Michelle was headed to open up her class that she taught. Rini and Hortu followed her.

Michelle said, "You know all you had to do was ask and I would have said yes."

Rini sighed, "Ah, you got us. I know, but we like spying."

Michelle laughed as she said, "Than you could help me set up."

They grinned as Hortu and Rini helped her set things up. Soon the kids were coming in.

Michelle whispered, "You can go in the back room. There are arts supplies there. You can go play around I there."

Hortu asked, "Can we be students instead?"

Michelle thought for a few moments and than said, "I guess, so. Alright go ahead find a seat."

They walked over to the back room. Meanwhile outside Waves was walking in that direction. Andy had to work an extra shift as she was left by herself.

She stopped as she saw the sign read "Art is fun! First time? Try a free trail! Today only." Waves grinned as she walked in.

Michelle noticed her and asked, "First time?"

Waves nodded as she said, "Names Waves."

Michelle replied, "Take a seat anywhere you want. Names Michelle."

She headed to the back.

Michelle stood in front of the room as she said, "Class today we shall do free day. You can choose any media you wish. If you brought your own materials, than all means use them. Also I encourage music while you draw. So please put that on or listen to my choice. I will come around to help people, if help is needed."

Michelle walked over as she put some ocean music on. Everyone began to work. Waves got out her stech books and materials. Waves put her own music on as she let her mind go. She was daydreaming of her and Andy. After about an hour she found herself surround with people. Confused.

She put her music off and asked, "What?"

A girl said, "You draw very well. It looks like a sailor scout."

Waves looked at her drawing and was shocked. She had to agree with that, but she felt that she somehow knew that scout.

Michelle walked over and asked, "What is going on?"

The girl said, "Look at her drawing."

Michelle eyes fell on the picture.

Her eyes widened.

Michelle said, "What a neat drawing, does that person have a name?"

Waves quietly said, "No, I am afraid not."

Michelle couldn't shake this feeling away from her. She felt like she knew this person.

Michelle said, "Back to work, everyone. We will have a show and tell later.."

Everyone left and went back.

Waves slowly got up and began to pack her things.

Michelle asked, "What are you doing?"

Waves replied, "Packing. Why?"

Michelle replied, "I didn't say you have to leave. Class isn't over yet."

Waves at first didn't move and than asked, "You are Michelle Kioah? Aren't you?" Michelle nodded.

Waves asked, "Can I see your artwork? Please?"

Michelle a little shock said, "I...ok. Students please continue with your work.

Everyone did.

Waves followed Michelle.

Michelle said, "I only have a few that are out here."

Waves replied, "It is ok, there is one picture I want to see anyhow. The Golden One..." Michelle asked, "I am doing that one over again."

Waves said, "Ok....I guess...I have to go, sorry."

With that she ran off.

The next day they were at the temple.

Holly asked, "Any new news?"

Michelle said, "I have some."

Amara asked, "Is it good?"

Michelle sounding a bit worried replied, "I am not sure...But a student drew this."

She pulled the picture out.

Rini said, "Michelle did you.....?"

Michelle said, "No, she left it and all her materials."

Dark took a look at it and said, "Is this.... a scout.."

Michelle said, "Well, she said that she didn't know who that person was. I have a funny feeling about her though, like I knew her..."

Amara said, "Strange, but in any case you should deliver the things for her."

Michelle sighed as the following day she walked towards her house. She stopped short as she saw Angeldaze. Michelle stepped behind the wall.

Angeldaze said, "Let see, I know this is where I am getting the feel of the energy source from. Time to blast through. Angel Wing FeatherStrike!"

The whole house went into flames. Michelle fell to the bottom of the wall. How could she?! She looked up as she saw Waves coming this way. Oh No! What can I do now....

Waves saw Michelle and asked, "Why are you here?"

Michelle really wanted to turn her in a different direction, but...

Waves confused headed towards the house, she froze. She let out a scream.

Michelle quickly yelled, "Neptune Planet Power, Makeup!"

Neptune quickly yelled out, "Neptune Deep Surmage!"

That managed to get the flames out.

Waves ran up to the house.

She threw open the door.

She yelled out, "Andy!!!!!!"

She ran around the different rooms as she stopped short.

Neptune came up behind her as she said, "I am so sorry.....She appeared out of no where....I couldn't......"

Waves snapped, "Save it. He was..."

Tears ran down her cheeks as they spilled on her hands.

Suddenly she began to glow.

Neptune stepped back.

Waves glowed brighter as a tiny symbol appeared.

She yelled, "Wave Power Makeup!"

She transformed!

Waves snapped, "Where is she?"

Neptune said, "First let me introduce you to your leader and friends."

Waves said, "Fine, next time I meet her she is mine."

Neptune nodded.


End file.
